Getting Caught
by twilighters-anonymous
Summary: Edward and Bella are enjoying a nice, quite day at the Cullen house and get a little surprise when they are making out. Mostly fluff. BPOV.


**Getting Caught**

**by: twilighters-anonymous**

**Disclaimer:**** The day I own **_**Twilight**_** will be the day I grow a penis and seeing as how I'm a girl, that will be **_**very**_** difficult to do. Therefore, I do not own **_**Twilight.**_

**Summary:**** Edward and Bella are at home making out and get a not so nice surprise. Fluff. **

_**A/N: This is just a story that I wrote awhile ago and just never posted, so I thought I would do that now. This is just a one-shot, so don't expect anything more! Enjoy!**_

**(Bella's POV)**

It was a Saturday afternoon with three weeks left until our wedding. Alice and Rosalie were off shopping and had dragged Jasper and Emmett along with them. Carlisle and Esme were hunting but would be home soon. Which left me and Edward to enjoy the peace and quiet, alone at the Cullen house, something that rarely ever happened.

Edward was laying on one of the sofas in the living room, with me laying on top of him, my head resting on his marble chest. My fingers were tracing random patterns on the bare skin of his arms. We had just got done watching a movie. I had no clue what the movie was with Edward there to distract me. I had a vague memory of two young people, an old house, and a bunch of letters. Oh, and something about being a bird.

We just laid there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, watching the credits roll, until I broke the quiet.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked quietly, not lifting my head from his chest.

"I have an idea," he replied, suggestively. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his. Our lips moved for a moment before my fingers began twining themselves in his hair. His hand moved to my waist, holding my body closer to his. The hand that was under my chin was now sliding around to my neck, securing my face to his. His lips softly moved against mine for awhile before I felt his tongue tracing my lower lip, seeking entrance. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. His tongue explored the contours of my mouth before it began twisting with mine.

Finally, his lips broke away from mine, giving me time to breathe and slow the dizzyness of my head. His lips trailed down my neck, kissing my collarbone, and the hollow at the base of my throat. When my breathing had slowed down, I grabbed his face and pulled his lips back to mine. I parted my lips immediately and his tongue began twisting with mine again.

Suddenly, I heard a loud grunting sound, like someone clearing their throat. My lips froze and my cheeks flooded with red. Edward pulled back to see who it was, though he already knew.

'_Oh, dear God, please don't let it be who I think it is!' _I thought before I turned to see who it was. Sure enough, there standing in the doorway to the living room, with shocked expressions on their faces, were Carlisle and Esme. My cheeks flushed even redder from embarrassment.

"Hello, Carlisle, Esme," Edward said, nodding politely to each of them. I buried my face in his shirt.

"Hello, Edward, Bella," Carlisle said. It seemed Esme was still frozen in shock. Carlisle and Esme had seen us kiss before, sure, but not in full make-out mode. No one had seen that. Except maybe Alice in a vision...

"Sorry," Esme said quickly, as a polite smile grew on her lips. I could tell there was some emotion she was hiding in her smile. I looked to her eyes and saw the emotion clearly. Joy. "We didn't mean to interupt anything."

"That's okay, Esme," Edward said. "We can just continue what we were doing upstairs." We were still laying on the couch, so Edward pulled me off of him and stood us both up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me at a human pace up the stairs. Once we finally reached his room, I spoke.

"Oh my god! That was so embarrassing!" I exclaimed, burying my face in Edward's shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer against his chest.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled into my ear.

"What? Why am I so silly for being embarrassed when we get caught making-out by Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"Because, it's not really considered 'getting caught' when I knew they were going to walk in. I am a mind-reader, you know," he stated, tapping a finger to his forehead.

"What do you mean you 'knew they were going to walk in'?" I quoted.

"Bella, I mean 'I knew they were going to walk in'," he repeated slowly, as if he were explaining nuclear physics to a four year old or Jacob.

"Could you please explain why you didn't stop when you knew they were walking in?" I asked, a little bewildered.

"Bella," he said again. If it weren't for the fact that I loved him, or that it would probably hurt me more than him, I would have slapped him for talking to me like I was mentally retarded. "Esme, has been worrying about me lately, though she won't say it out loud. She was afraid I didn't trust my self-control enough to kiss you like that. She thought that we only shared small kisses, like the ones she's seen. I was just trying to reassure her."

I understood what he was saying. I couldn't be mad at him for wanting to reassure Esme. But I could be mad at him for not warning me. Couldn't I? I looked into his deep topaz eyes, they were smoldering with innocence and pleading. No, I couldn't be mad at him.

"So," I started, "did you mean what you said, about finishing what we were doing upstairs? Or did you just say that to lead Esme on?"

"Oh, no. I defiantly meant it." He flashed me a mischievous smile before pinning me against the wall. He placed both hands on either side of my head. He moved his body so it was pressed against mine before he leaned his head down and caught my lips in a kiss so passionate I moaned. I knew Esme and Carlisle could probably hear us, but I didn't care. I least I would let them know that their son not only controlled his thirst, but was also _very _good at it.

"Edward, I love you," I said when he released my lips so I could breathe.

"I love you too, angel," he mumbled against the skin on my neck that he was currently kissing. I sighed.

"Couldn't you find at least one thing not to be perfect at? It's really not fair." I said, smiling into his eyes. He just chuckled before crushing his lips against mine again.

**FIN**

_**A/N: Yay! It's done! Sorry to all the people who read "**_**15 Things...**_**"! I know it's been awhile since I updated! I just have writers block. I mean I know what I want to say and do, I just don't know how to put in into words! I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. At least I haven't gotten any death threats! Anywho, I hope you liked this! By the way, I have a poll up, so go vote, please! Can anyone guess what movie is mention? Here's a hint: it's a romance that came out in like 2006 or something, but it takes place is like the 1950s. Get it right and you will get the pride of accomplishment! Happy Almost Halloween!– twilighters-anonymous.**_


End file.
